Miraculous Fanfiction: Chat Finds a Cat
by plaggclawsout
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir rescue a kitten when on patrol. When Adrien sees the cat at Marinette's house he begins to suspect that she is Ladybug. Please, feel free to leave advice in the comment section. I'm a very young aspiring author trying to improve my writing as much as I can.


It was a regular day on patrol. Everything in Paris seemed to be running smoothly besides for an old lady needing to cross the street. Chat Noir and Ladybug we ready to wrap up the day when Chat's super hearing picked up on a weird noise.

It was the tiny squeak of a kitten. Chat grabbed Ladybug's wrist before she could go home. "M'lady, it sounds like a friend of mine needs some help," he said, still focused on the noise.

The duo followed the noise to a drain. Through the grates only glowing green eyes were visible. The tiny shriek from the kitten was barely decipherable as the rushing flow of rainwater covered it up.

Without hesitation or difficulty, Ladybug lassoed the kitten with her yoyo and pulled it out of the drain. The kitten was black with a very distinguishable white mark across a large portion of its face. It's fur was soaking wet and it shivered uncontrollably. "Poor thing!" Ladybug and Marinette have always had a soft spot for animals.

"What should we do with it?" Chat asked.

The sun was setting and Ladybug knew that any place willing to take the kitten was closed. "I'll take care of her for tonight and find her a home in the morning," she said more than willingly.

Chat smirked, "She can remind you of me until I see you again."

"What a nightmare," Ladybug teased, letting out a flirtatious giggle.

Suddenly the rain came again and the team went their own ways. "Until next time Bugaboo!" Chat called.

Ladybug took the kitten under her arm and soared from building to building until she arrived on her balcony. "Tikki spots off."

Marinette's parents were easy to hide the kitten from, as they were distracted by a movie in the main room. Mari used the sink upstairs and washed the noisy kitten in warm water. The kitten she decided to call, Jewel, didn't shut up until it was wrapped in a towel and Marinette was bottle feeding it. (she was able to manage with a bottle she had from babysitting)

The next day Ladybug planned on taking Jewel to the shelter but she became attached. Having a warm kitten sleep by your side at night is comforting. "What if your parents find out?" Tikki squeaked.

"Don't worry Tikki I'll… tell them I found it in the street!" She plotted, "Dad won't be able to say no."

When Alya came over after school she was thrilled to meet Jewel. "Nino will go crazy! He LOVES cats."

Marinette crossed her arms, "No way I'm going to third wheel in my own room."

"You won't have to girl!" Alya put a finger on her chin and raised it to the air when she had her idea, "He can bring Adrien!"

Marinette's cheeks flushed red and she smiled with every face muscle she had. "Adriennnn!" she squealed.

"Yeah, just contain yourself crazy…" Alya mocked, pointing her finger at Mari.

As Marinette's dreams run wild, Alya texts Nino. "They'll be over in 10," she says casually.

"In 10!?" Mari screeches.

She scrambles around the room, collecting every photo of Adrien and hiding them in a desk drawer. Alya leaves the room to go to the bathroom and Tikki comes out of her hiding place. "Marinette, why don't you hang out with your friends downstairs and leave Jewel here? That way she won't get in the way of Adrien and you!" Tikki suggest slyly.

If Adrien saw the cat it would be obvious that Marinette is Ladybug. "What if Adrien likes cats?"

"Maybe he's allergic!" Tikki exclaimed.

"Oh no! What if he has a reaction because of MY kitten! He would hate me forever and we would never have a pet hamster and-"

"Take a breath Marinette!" Tikki spouts.

Alya comes back into the room looking at her phone. Tikki hides again. "They're here, come on," Alya takes Marinette's hand and leads her down the stairs.

They open the front door. Nino greets Alya with kiss and a lasting hug. Mari and Adrien are left to awkwardly watch them as the couple block the doorway. Adrien can't help but glance at Marinette. Her bluebell eyes are so similar to Ladybugs.

Marinette catches him staring and looks down, flushed. Adrien flushes a little bit also at the awkward moment and scratches the back of his head. After the embrace the four friends go up to Mari's room.

"Do you like kits- pats- cats?" Marinette stammers to Adrien.

"Yeah," he lets out a chuckle, "I do."

Adrien wonders when Marinette got a cat. He's a little jealous, his dad never let him get a pet. Marinette goes to her bed where the kitten is sleeping, and holds it so that its head is nestled in her shoulder.

She carries Jewel first to Nino who pets her and excites over how soft she is. Then Mari shows off Jewel to Adrien. As she hands him the kitten, he sees her face for the first time. The white across the kitten's face was undeniably the same as the one he and Ladybug saved from a drain yesterday.

Adrien freezes for a moment but plays it off well. There's only two possibilities that run through Adrien's head. Ladybug could have given Marinette the kitten. "Where did you get her?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh- uhhh- I uh- found her abandoned on the side of the road!" Mari lies.

Adrien knows that's not true. Was she ladybug? She certainly looked the part but their personalities are so different. How can they be the same person if Marinette is so shy and Ladybug is so bold? Also why would she lie if she's not Ladybug?

He decided to casually test her again when he got the chance.

Nino changes the subject, "So! Did you dudes see that new episode of The Challenge? Can you believe that comedian could make Jagged Stone laugh?"

The four friends talked and talked as Adrien waited for an opportunity to test his princess once again. Finally Alya brought up her favorite subject, "Did you see that Chat Noir had allergies last akuma attack? He couldn't stop sneezing in all of my footage! If his allergy is rare it could be a dead give away to his identity!"

The last villain was a woman with huge eagle wings. Adrien fired his shot, "What do you think I'm- uh- he's allergic too?" he questioned looking at Marinette.

"He's allergic to feathers," Mari's eyes widened as she realized what she had said, "I mean- uh- I bet!" she stammered, "I BET Chat Noir's allergic to feathers!"

Adrien saw right through her. He was almost positive now that he had found his lady. He will directly confront her as Chat Noir to be sure before revealing his identity.

That night, after everyone in Paris was in their beds, Adrien transformed into Chat and went to pay a visit to his princess. As Marinette chatted with Tikki on her pillow, she heard three rapid knocks on her trap door.

A little scared, but mostly curious, she slowly opened the door. Chat stood tall looking down on her. With one paw, he helped her up onto the balcony. "Chat? What are you doing here?" she questioned.

The boy behind the mask was shrieking with excitement. As his heart pounded faster than ever, the cool cat took over his words. "Are you my bugaboo?" he purred.

Marinette's head spun a little. How could he possibly know? He can't. "What? Uh- no." she hoped he didn't see through her.

Chat leaned forward. Their faces inches apart, "Are you lyingg?" he smirked.

Deja vu came over Mari. But what from? "No…" she lied.

Jewel had awaken at the foot of the bed, noticed Mari was gone, and let out a small meow. "What was that?" Chat asked.

Mari knew if he saw the cat he would have more reason to believe she was ladybug. "My cat," she shrugged, hoping he wouldn't look into it.

"Oh can I see!? I love cats!" he said, knowing very well what she was thinking.

If she said no, it would be suspicious. She had to play it off like Ladybug gave it to her. "Sure!" she smiled.

Both went into her room, lightly falling on her bed. Marinette took the kitten and cuddled it. "That's the cat Ladybug and I saved yesterday! You are my Ladybug!" he claimed.

"No. Ladybug uh- gave it to me," Mari attempted to fool the sly cat.

"Don't lie M'lady, I know it's you," he could clearly see now that Marinette and Ladybug were the same.

Marinette couldn't deny it any longer. "If you know my identity Kitty, show me yours," she managed to remain somewhat calm.

"If you insist princess," he smiled, "Claws in."

As green sparks enclose Chat Noir's body, he slowly becomes Adrien. Marinette watches in disbelief. As soon as she sees Adrien's eyes she shrieks with horror.

It can't be. Chat Noir was her Adrien!? She loved Chat? "Adrien!?"

"It's me Bugaboo!" he smiled.

Those words look so strange coming out of Adrien's lips. As Marinette sits with her jaw to the floor, the kwamis come out of hiding.

"Tikki!"

"Plagg!"

The kwamis embrace. "It's about time!" Tikki squeaks.

Adrien and Marinette made eye contact. Both blushed profoundly. As Marinette looks down, Adrien puts one finger on her chin and pulls her face close to his. The duo's lips lock together for a second or two before they part.

Marinette's face glows red but Adrien feels so comfortable. She sets the kitten down. Marinette spontaneously pounces on Adrien and they kiss once again. This time they're laying down, Mari on top of her Adrien, and they stay together for a longer period of time.

The hero's fall asleep next to each other, Adrien's arms wrapped around Marinette's waist. Both sleep with smiles on their faces, hoping they won't wake up from this dream.


End file.
